


The Door to Darkness Leads to Kingdom Hearts... a.k.a the weird fanfic I wrote at 2am.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [2]
Category: B.A.P, BTOB, Block B, GOT7, Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack incase you couldn't tell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Some weird stuff goes down I guess? Don't question it, just embrace it.





	The Door to Darkness Leads to Kingdom Hearts... a.k.a the weird fanfic I wrote at 2am.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my phone and I'm listening to kingdom hearts music so yeah. It's like 2 am and I haven't slept since 12 am yesterday.

“Excuse me sir but you can't bring weapons into the building.” the security guard said nervously, fearing for his life because the man in front of him was wielding the ancient relic of mass destruction.

“What do you mean…” Youngjae squinted at the guard’s name tag. ~~(Let's be real all of b.a.p are lowkey blind not just Jongup.)~~ “Who names their kid WinWin? What are you gay?” The poor security guard, WinWin, had never felt so attacked before, even during that time when Jinhwan fucking stabbed him with a fork because the younger tried to recruit the short hyung into his harem. ~~(Jinhwan totally joined the harem btw.)~~

“I'm telling my 156 boyfriends that you're bullying me.” WinWin sniffled.

“Holy shit, you're actually gay? I said that as a het joke but now I just feel bad.” Youngjae scratched his neck awkwardly. “I'm sorry??”

“If you want to atone for your sins then you have to join my harem.” WinWin smiled brightly, he could always use another fluffy boyfriend.

“I can do that but you're going to have to accept my man slave as well.” Youngjae quickly sold his soul and Ilhoon’s to the adorable devil security guard.

“Why do you have a man slave?” WinWin asked genuinely curious.

“My boyfriend dumped me for a taco so I needed someone to give me affection.” Youngjae tugged Ilhoon into a hug, causing the rapper to cringe at the touch.

“Okay… but why a man slave? Why not a new boyfriend.” Another security guard asked, joining the conversation.

“Well…” Youngjae squinted at his name tag. “P.O, I'll have you know that finding a boyfriend this day and age is very difficult.” Youngjae remanised on all his failed attempts, they all now layed buried 382 feet under the ground.

“Nonsense, I'll be your boyfriend.” P.O smiled happily.

_P.O has now joined the party!_

“Wait! Why does he get to join the party??” WinWin pouted.

“Because he’s going to tag along and help me kill the final boss that's on the top floor of this building.” Youngjae shrugged.

“I see, so it looks like I'm the first mini boss…” WinWin looks at the ground, torn between his duty and the love of his life. “I'm sorry babe, but I can't let you pass…” WinWin ready his fighting stance.

“I never wanted it to come down to this…” Youngjae picked Ilhoon up and threw the now useless man slave at his devil lover, it was a one hit K.O. Youngjae knelt down next to WinWin’s battered body.

“Know that I always loved you.” WinWin whispered as blood spuuued from his mouth. Youngjae closed the younger’s dead eyes.

“Come on P.O we can’t stop here.” Youngjae wiped the tears from his eyes and walked towards the elevator. P.O sang along to the Polish music playing in the elevator. There was something off about this lift, it didn't have any floor buttons but it was moving up by itself. The doors opened on the first floor.

“I see you made it past the ground floor-” Youngjae didn't wait for Aron to finish his sentence as he pressed the force close doors button that was strangely an option. They completely skipped the 1st floor. The doors open up on the 2nd floor.

“Welcome to my floor.” Dongwoo chirped. “Looks like I will be-” Dongwoo gets shoved to the side by Aron.

“You Son of a Bi-” Aron gets cut off again by Youngjae closing the elevator doors, P.O waves goodbye to the 2nd floor. The 3rd floor door opens.

“Hey hey hey! It’sa meah, J-” The 3rd floor boss gets thrown behind Aron and Dongwoo.

“You can't just skip our floors!!” Aron yells.

“Yeah! I had everything planned out!” Dongwoo yells as well, crossing his arms and pouting. Youngjae finally walls out of the elevator.

“Hold the door.” The older mumbles to P.O. The fluff walks past the skipped bosses and kneels in front of J-hope. “Are you alright? It must have hurt when those two bruts tossed you like that.” Youngjae gently cups the younger’s cheek. “They obviously don't know how to treat a prince.” J-Hope blushed at his enemy's words, leaning into Youngjae’s touch.

“Would you be my boyfriend?” J-Hope placed his hand on top of Youngjae’s and looks at the older with hopeful eyes.

“I would be a fool to deny my hand to such a handsome prince of the sun.”

_J-Hope has joined the party._

The two walk into the elevator, ignoring the two shocked bosses. P.O waves to them as the doors once again close. The elevator opens on the 4th floor.

“I’ve been waiting for _Yoo,_ Youngjae.” Jinyoung smiled softly.

“I'm sorry, It’s been a more complicated journey than I originally thought.” Youngjae held his hand out for Jinyoung to take as he walked into the elevator.

“You're lucky I'm such a patient person.” Jinyoung chuckled.

“I'm the luckiest man in the world since it was you who swiped right on me.” Youngjae squeezed the younger’s hand. Jinyoung smiled at him and laughed when J-Hope and P.O suddenly hugged him.

“Does this mean we're all boyfriends?” J-Hope and P.O asked excitedly.

“Of course! I love you all.” Jinyoung pecked them on the cheeks while Youngjae watched in amusement.

“Wait!” Aron yelled before the doors closed. The two skipped bosses panted as they ran up to the elevator.

“You can't just leave us behind!” Dongwoo yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.

“Fine, you two can join the love fest.” Youngjae rolled his eyes but smiled when the two skipped bosses smushed their way into the elevator. It was all going according to plan. The doors opened on 5th and final floor.

“You guys wait here.” Youngjae said as he walked out.

“But we want to help you!” J-Hope begged, Youngjae smiled fondly at all his lovers.

“I need you all here, I need someone to come back to and that someone is all of you.” Youngjae kissed all their cheeks. “I'll be back soon, don't worry.” With that the doors closed and Youngjae walked father into the room, darkness swirled around his feet and a chill went down his spin.

“I’m surprised you made it this far Youngjae, or should I say, _Jokomato._ ” The matoki only glared harder at the figure standing on the opposite side of the room.

“You shouldn't have never underestimated me, _Hyungwon._ ” The prince of darkness chuckled darkly.

“I doubt I have anything to fear.” Hyungwon held his hand out and the X keyblade appeared in his hand.

“I'll make you regret ever messing with me.” Youngjae pulled the ultimate keyblade out of thin air.

“What! You have the ultimate Keyblade!” Hyungwon couldn't believe his eyes, that shit must have taken forever to grind for. Not to mention that Youngjae was also in possession of the ancient relic of mass destruction, what was he up to. Hyungwon decided he wouldn't let Youngjae have the chance to pull whatever stunt he was planning. The cute turtle frog went straight into his most powerful attack. Youngjae wasn't expecting the attack because no one ever attacked the hero while he was doing his protag thing but here was Hyungwon breaking all da rulez. Youngjae was knocked onto the ground with Hyungwon towering above him. This was it, this was the end for Youngjae.

_You shouldn't give up so easily!_

_You're such a dumbass._

Youngjae couldn't believe his ears so he opened his eyes. Hyungwon was sent flying and standing in front of his was Ilhoon and WinWin.

“What? How?” Youngjae never expected to see them again.

“It seems like our love brought me back to life.” WinWin giggled. Youngjae looked at Ilhoon, waiting for his answer.

“I never thought of our relationship as master and man slave.” Ilhoon blushed and crossed his arms.

“remind me to treat you right, after this is all over.” Youngjae hugged Ilhoon. “and thank you for coming back for me.” Youngjae kissed WinWin’s cheek. They both nod at him.

“You have to win this fight.” WinWin encouraged his lover.

“We’ll be waiting in the elevator, you better come back to us.” Ilhoon said as he dragged WinWin along with him back to the elevator.

“Heh, you really think you have a chance at defeating me?” Hyungwon wiped the small trickle of blood away from his mouth, smirking.

“I have to win, I have people who love me.” Youngjae grabbed the ancient relic of mass destruction and combined it to the ultimate keyblade. Hyungwon didn't even stand a chance, with one simple swish of the keyblade he was down for the count. Now it was Youngjae who stood above him.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Finish me.” Hyungwon complained, Youngjae simply took a seat next to him.

“You know, I know for a fact that Kingdom Hearts is in fact light… because even within the darkest depths of darkness there is light.” Youngjae smiled at Hyungwon, who snorted in response.

“Not in my heart there isn't.” Hyungwon muttered darkly.

“That's because you never let anyone in. You’re so scared of being hurt that you keep everyone at a distance.” Youngjae said in a pleading voice.

“What are you trying to say?” Hyungwon asked softly.

“What I'm trying to say is, stop closing yourself off, you deserve to be loved just like everyone else. You're not some heartless destined to be alone. Let me- no let us show you what true love feels like.” Youngjae said grinning widely. Hyungwon turns his head to the side and notices everyone in the elevator waving to him, welcoming him into their circle jerk of love.

“I suppose I could try just this once.” Hyungwon chuckled softly, finally letting Youngjae pull him into a safe embrace. And that's how everyone's Ot… Ot9? Youngjae/Ilhoon/WinWin/P.O/J-Hope/Jinyoung/Aron/Dongwoo/Hyungwon. So yeah Ot9.

And that's how everyone's Ot9 formed.


End file.
